objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Infinityblade2995
MAILBOX DE INFINITYBLADE20O5 Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Battle for The Next page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AnthonyBFDI (talk) 11:07, September 29, 2014 (UTC) AnthonyBFDI (talk) 11:07, September 29, 2014 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! Check it out! Hey um... Hav u checked out VGO-Video Game Objects and Truth or Dare: BFDIIIA2 yet? please do. €Nin10Boy6464. Contribute to Who Is The Liar Dear Infinityblade2005, Can I please contribute to Who Is The Liar? I could make my own episode! Where Gelatin gets eaten by http://neopets-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Flain_the_Shoyru -Kidsy128 Infinityblade2005 Sure, but which episode number? hello Jack7522 (talk) 10:09, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Can I be an admin? Super Dumb Objects, I like the trivia brah! --Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 03:46, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Can I be admin? --Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 03:46, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Some stuff You said, "Hey um, what is the script in BFIS 6? (I won't tell anyone)" But if I tell you the script, it'll be publicly posted. Even if you don't tell anyone, people will know. Nmcconnell (talk) 15:36, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay.--Infinityblade2005 (talk) 23:29, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Are you kidding me? I'm not working on it, because there's an interactive BFIS special with a deadline I'm busy with, and not all lines are in. But once 2015 shows up, I'll work on BFIS 6 FOR SURE. Nmcconnell (talk) 13:33, December 17, 2014 (UTC) So, I found the spammers had kept the pages the same as they were before they were blocked, I fixed them so people wouldn't make fun of Amazingdudke123344 at all, even though he does steal some people's OC's. Sir ANIMATION TRACKER (talk) 20:45, December 26, 2014 (UTC) BLOCK AMAZINGDUKE11223 NOW! He's been stealing OCs block him forever so I won't see dukey's stupid shows! Yeuford (talk) Could I Be an Admin? Hello Infinityblade2005, I've been on the wikia for a while, and been wondering if there's anyway I could be an admin and well I hope I can be thank you ~♡ Hearts for All♡ Cedricblocks~ That's no good. Amazingdudke123344 had came back and got me blocked on this wiki. He has also been doing trouble on the Anthropomorphic World Wiki. Collinsmbo94 14:51, December 30, 2014 (UTC)Collinsmbo94 What vandalism of Dukey that he didn't do? At least he did not spam the Bouncy Bee image in this wiki. Collinsmbo94 16:51, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Bye 2014, Hello 2015 Wasn't 2014 a great year? I thought so, also, I think we are heading into a very dark age where spammers keep coming just like Dukey from the very end of this year to other spammers who quickly ruined pages, Luckily I restored them. Have A happy New Year! Sir ANIMATION TRACKER (talk) 00:55, January 1, 2015 (UTC) HI! Listen, I know I've been Posting alot of messages lately, But ever since I first saw you from late september, I noticed you are, '''AMAZING!, '''Your OC's Are Great, and you have great ideas! I made that Art of your profile since it is dedicated towards you. :) That's all for now, see ya! Thanks for telling me Well until then I'll be waiting ~♡Hearts for All♡ Cedricblocks~ ;D RE: Can I use in the future? Yes, you are allowed, thanks so much for asking. LatteWB (talk) 17:44, January 11, 2015 (UTC) unique The number of edits = Year BFDI came out Collinsmbo94 13:14, January 13, 2015 (UTC)